In a tube launched rocket the tail fin structure must be capable of being folded or retracted to within the missile profile while the missile is within the launch tube. The fins must then be capable of extension into the air stream after launch. Means must be provided to firmly maintain said fins in their extended position.
In accordance with the need it is an object of this invention to provide a flip out fin structure which can be maintained in its extended position.